Beyblade Burst Genten
by Jracano
Summary: Between the time of God and Chouetsu, Jracano Shirosagi sets out to find the rest of his team. Why? Who knows. Personally, a guy shouldn't need to have an excuse to get back his old team. It may be a long time to find them all, scattered across the globe, but he will press on!


1 "The Beginning: Somewhere in the Middle"

In the world of Beyblade, bladers battle to rise to the top! They will do what they can to win, by any means necessary! And only one can stand at the pinnacle of strength, and become The World Champion!

A blader by the name of Jracano Shirosagi was jogging in the streets of a small town in Japan called Beigoma. He had black hair, blue eyes, and put part of his hair down over his left eye. His red eye. He was a partly famous blader in Japan, obviously because of his relation to Lui Shirosagi. Jracano's younger brother. At the moment Lui was somewhere off in Canada training. In the meantime, Jracano had stayed behind to get in on some "me time". While he was jogging, a boy with pale skin, blond hair, a black shirt, and red eyes jogged behind him and tried to keep up.

"Hey! You're Jracano, aren't you?" the boy behind him asked.

"Ya. And you are?" he responded.

"I'm the captain of the Beigoma Academy Bey Club, Fubuki Sumiye. Battle me!"

Jracano stopped jogging to take this into consideration. Someone who he didn't even know had just challenged him out of the blew; and in the middle of his jog of all times. "You sure you've got enough skill to stand up to me, kid?"

"Oh, I've got more than that!"

"Well, I guess I'll accept your challenge. Luckily there is a bey park not too far from here, so keep up if you can." He started jogging towards the bey park, Fubuki trailed behind him. A few minutes later they arrived and got ready at a bey stadium. Jracano prepared his bey, Choz Jaculus, in his custom launcher. Choz Jaculus was a left rotating balance type bey. It had 3 jet black dragon heads on the edges of it with red eyes, and in the center was one larger dragon head with navy royal blue scales and bright red eyes. The disc was 20 and it had a custom frame "Zone," and the driver was also custom and he called it origin. It was kind of like a metal equivalent of the zeta' driver because it could use 4 different tips. Unlike the zeta driver, the tips were all metal, as previously stated. The Choz Jaculus layer had a burst stopper after the third click, and another gimmick it had was that for every click there were 3 metal laced blades that popped out a bit with each one. Between the blades were 3 patches of royal blue-colored rubber. The remainder of the layer was mostly navy blue. He set the driver in stamina mode and prepared.

"3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" Jaculus and Forneus were launched. Forneus took the center and Jaculus spun around it.

"Forneus! Emperor Guard!" The blades on the Forneus layer glowed blue and is prepared to take any attack.

"Jaculus," Jracano snapped and Jaculus hit Forneus into the wall as if it were nothing and took the center.

"Graaaah! Forneus!" Fubuki was surrounded by a blue aura, and so was Forneus. The spirit inside of Forneus intensified and prepared to attack. "Now for Emperor Drift!" Fubuki made a motion with his arm, and the edge of Forneus's Yard driver hit the stadium, it drifted around and went to hit Jaculus.

The two made contact again.

"Jaculus. Shin Counter," Jracano made a motion with his arm and Forneus burst on impact. Its parts landed at Fubuki's feet. "Well, you took a hit, unlike most people who challenged me before. So good for you." He picked up Jaculus and walked off. Fubuki was still in shock at how easily he was defeated, he picked up the parts and fled back to the academy to train.

Jracano was about to go back to his jog when he saw the silhouette of someone familiar on the top of the stairs leading back up to the sidewalk.

"Oh, hey, Holly."

Holly giggled, then jumped down. "Hey, Jracano!" she landed in Jracano's arms and the two hugged. Oh, and some background information, these two are dating.

"You're as jumpy as ever, I see. How long has it been now? Two? Three years since our old group went their own ways?"

"Something like that. So how have you been?"

"Well, I heard my brother went to Canada so I went and joined him for a while. He was a lot stronger than back in the old days. Though, a few months ago, I decided to come back to Japan for some more training on my own. Enough about my travels, where did you disappear off to?"

"Oh. Obviously, I did some training, but I also worked at restaurants in Greece, Spain, Mexico, America, China, etcetera. There were too many places to keep count. So, care for a battle?"

"You know it." Jracano leads her to the stadium where he had just battled. He showed her his bey, of course. "This is my new bey. Choz Jaculus."

"Awesome! It looks strong! Not as strong as mine, though!" she showed her's, Choz Himanja, a right rotating defense type. The disc was 15, the frame was a custom one called "Nerf". The driver was Spirit, it had a freely rotating metal ball and the rest looked like loop, except it had 4 plastic parts sticking out of it instead of 2. The layer gimmick was like that of Choz Jaculus's, except it had 4 blades and they were more rounded than sharp. It was also larger than your average layer. It had lavender blades sticking out of it, metal spiraling in towards the center of the layer, which then went into a black diamond shape. The rest of it was grey with a bit of light green mixed in.

"Now that looks bulky. Only one way to see how it will perform!" He gets ready with his bey once again in stamina mode.

"You know it!" She prepares, too.

"3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
